1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pedal assemblies for throttle and brake systems in vehicles, and more particularly, to an adjustable pedal assembly with a manual adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular automotive vehicles, utilize a foot-operated device, such as a brake pedal or a throttle control pedal, also referred to as an accelerator pedal, to control the movement of the vehicle. Conventional brake systems include a brake pedal for transmitting a braking force from the vehicle operator to the wheels of the vehicle. Similarly, conventional throttle control systems include a throttle pedal to transmit a signal from the vehicle operator to a throttle controller to control acceleration and movement of the vehicle. In the past, the signal from either the brake pedal or throttle pedal was transmitted mechanically. Recent innovations in electronics technology have led to increased use of electronic controls for the throttle system or the brake system. In an electronically controlled throttle control system, the pedal arm is attached to a position sensor, which senses the relative position of the pedal arm and transmits a signal to a controller to operate the throttle. The electronically controlled brake system operates in a similar manner.
Typically, the brake and throttle pedals are aligned in a predetermined dimensional relationship relative to each other and fixed portions of the vehicle, including the vehicle dash panel, floor, seat and instrument panel. The pedal pad portion of the pedal assembly travels in a predetermined path. In the past, the path was typically an arc.
The pedals are positioned in the vehicle so that they are accessible by the driver. However, drivers come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and a pedal positioned to accommodate a large driver with a large foot will generally be unreachable by a small driver with a small foot. Previously, the pedals were fixedly positioned, so that the majority of drivers were accommodated, from a functional and ergonomic aspect. An example of a functional aspect of the pedal is the ability of the driver to reach and actuate the pedal. An example of an ergonomic aspect of the pedal is the driver's comfort while actuating the pedal, as measured by subjective parameters as well as objective parameters, such as foot angle.
More recently, adjustable pedals have been used in vehicles to accommodate a greater number of drivers from a functional and ergonomic perspective. With an adjustable pedal, the driver activates a switch to modify the position of the pedal so that it is either closer to the driver or away from the driver. At the same time, it is essential that the relative dimensional relationships between the pedals be maintained during adjustment, such as the height relationship between each of the pedals.
An example of such an adjustable pedal is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,986 to KSR International, Inc. entitled “Adjustable Vehicle Control Pedals,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This type of adjustable pedal works well, and includes an adjustment mechanism comprising a motor, a drive mechanism operatively connected to the motor and a screw mechanism operatively connected to the pedal.
Another example of an adjustable control vehicle pedal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,927. The patent discloses a control pedal arrangement including a base member having an integral support arm for supporting a pedal arm. The base also has a guide device and control mechanism for adjusting the position of the pedal arm. The control mechanism includes a motor with a gear for driving a screw rod. The screw rod extends between the base and the pedal arm and pivotally adjusts the position of the pedal arm with respect to the operator. In operation, as the pedal arm is pivoted about a pivot axis, the pedal pad moves through an arc which raises the pedal pad as it moves into the vehicle.
In the previously described systems, the driver activates a power operated switch to send an electronic signal to the brake pedal and the throttle pedal systems to adjust the respective pedals. The signal is transmitted to a motor operatively connected to a screw mechanism, which adjusts the pedal. While this system works well, it is expensive due to the cost of the motor. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cost effective adjustable pedal assembly that mechanically controls the position of the pedal pad with respect to the driver during adjustment of the pedal assembly.